


Sweet Dreams

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small self-indulgence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Part of Ciel’s mind knows this is a dream; this couldn’t actually happen.

He is dreaming of his knees being spread apart on the sheets, of a hand gripping the flange of his hipbone. The need consuming him leaves him burning and gasping a name, a plea, and acquiescence. He knows he should wake, but the pleasure is too intense. It holds him willingly captive as his dreamtime lover enters him, and then takes him without the slightest mercy.

He awakes in mid-climax, biting his lip savagely to muffle his moans, left with his nightclothes disordered and his fingers sticky.


End file.
